Rated Love
by neverforget4x
Summary: Kelly is the sweet, girl next door who has had a crush on Edge for as long as she could remember. Edge also likes Kelly and finally has the opportunity to make his move. What is in store for these two?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first story. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing but the storyline.**

**Edge POV**

I couldn't wait to get out of Biology class. It was my last class of the day and then I would be able to go to the club where I DJ every night. I love DJing. Ever since I was little music has been my life. I started when my mom made me take piano which didn't turn out to be such a bad thing. My teacher was amazing and taught me other things about music other than the piano. From him I learned how to play the piano, guitar, and the drums. He was also the one who taught me how to DJ.

Anyways, I got way off topic. So I am getting really antsy right now and my best friend, Christian, who I guess can see that hits the back of my head getting to pay attention to the rest of the lecture. I gotta thank him after class to get my to pay attention cause if I fail this class I wont be able to DJ until I get my grades back up. That is why I always do my homework before I even touch any of my equipment.

Finally the bell rings, signaling the end of the day, and Christian and I head to our lockers.

"Dude, you need to stop spacing out during Bio. Your parents are going to ground you if your grades slip." He says

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen. Ever." I tell him

"Whatever you say man. Are we meeting Cena and Orton at the club?" He asks

"Yeah. Punk and JoMo are coming with us." I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and take it out. "Punk just texted me that they are at the car already." I say.

"Alright. Let's go." He says

As we are walk to my car I ask him, "How are things with Christy?"

"Great man. She went to California over break to visit her grandparents and didn't get back until this afternoon, but she said she was going to the club tonight." He tells me

"That's great man" I say. We reach my car and see Punk and JoMo.

"It's about time you two got here. Can we stop at Mickey D's on the way I am starving." Punk asks

"Man its my car, it ain't gunna leave without me and sure I'm hungry too just make sure not to make a mess of my car." I tell him. I love my car. I saved up from many after school jobs, especially this DJing gig I have with the club. I got enough money to save up for my black Cadillac Escalade with black interior. Its pretty sweet and I don't want anything to happen to the outside or inside.

We all get some food since no one is going home after school and head to the club where we will be for most of the night. The club realizes that we are teenagers and we hang out there on school nights, so during the week it is open until 10:30 so we are home until at 11:30 at the latest. At the club we all finish our homework, well at least I finish my homework while Punk, JoMo and Christian just goof around most of the time.

The club doesn't open until 6:00 and right now it is 5:00, which leaves me plenty of time to figure out what I want to play tonight. As I scroll through all my mixes I land on the one song that I wish I could forget. It is the mix that I made my ex-girlfriend Lita for Valentines Day a year ago. Lita and I didn't know each other for that long before we went out but when we met there was too much sexual tension that neither of us could deny. Needless to say, we didn't wait that long to sleep with each other. Thinking back on it, I sort of regret it. She is a total bitch and I didn't see it until Christian decided to grow a pair and speak up about it. Ever since he brought it up, all I saw was how rude, selfish, mean, and bitchy Lita was. She wanted nothing more but sex and expensive jewelry and dinners that she would always demand our dates to be. I don't think I ever saw a movie with her while we were going out.

As I was off on memory lane, I guess John Cena and Randy Orton: two more of my best friends, came into the club. I only realized this because John came up behind me and gave me a wet willy.

"AHH, what the hell…Dude what are we in junior high?" I ask him

"Haha nahh but I saw you up here daydreaming and couldn't resist." He tells me

This doesn't surprise me about John. John is goofy guy, but when he was serious, man was he serious. We all had fun when John was around, he made anything funny and was really good at rapping on the spot.

"So what were you thinking about?" Randy asks me. Now all the guys were looking at me, waiting for my answer.

"Umm…Lita" I tell them "I saw the mix I made her last valentines day and I guess that triggered some memories."

Christian was the one to speak up, "do you miss her?"

"No, not at all. I was remembering how much she demanded expensive dinners and that we never really just hung out like normal people. I felt too much like an adult when I was with her and we were only 17." I tell them truthfully.

"Well good, you never looked happy when you were with her." My friend Alex Riley says

"Yeah single Edge is way more fun than Lita Edge." My other friend Derrick Bateman states

"Thanks guys." I tell them

"No problem that's what are friends for" Randy says

"So you got your set ready?" JoMo asks me

"Yeah just about. I'm just looking for some more slower songs to mix in there." I tell them

"Man no one wants any slow songs, keep the fast pace songs coming and people will be filling that dance floor." Punk states

"Oh yeah because everyone wants to dance next to you and Maria practically having sex on the dance floor." Christian laughs.

"Haha laugh it up. At least I'm getting some sort of action. I heard Christy is waiting for the right moment. Is that right Christian?" Punk replies

"Fuck off Punk" Christian tells him drinking his soda.

"That's what I thought," Punk says

"Okay that's enough." I say "Its almost 6:00 lets get our stuff out of the way so we can have some fun tonight."

"Yeah Edge is right lets have fun with our girls and/or multiple girls" Alex says looking at me and John and Derrick as he says multiple girls.

"Shut up dude." John tells Alex as we who did our homework here move our stuff to the back so we don't lose anything because there is no way that we are touching anything school related tonight.

I can tell that tonight is going to be good. There are already tons of people here and they are all dancing to the set I put together.

**So this is one of the 3 stories that I am currently working on. I appreciate all feedback: positive and negative. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but the story line.**

**Kelly POV**

I was so glad that school was over for the day. I really didn't want to come back from break at all. I had such a fun time visiting my brother and sister in California; I miss the sun and beach the most. I did miss my friends though. The only person I didn't miss was my ex, Drew McIntyre. He has been the worst since we broke up; he was even bad when we were together. He never wanted to hang out and when we would make plans he would always be late and then end it early to go hang out with his friends. I think the only reason why he went out with me in the first place was because I was pretty and blonde. I do not miss being in a relationship with that guy. He treated other like crap and would bully people 24/7 and I didn't like that at all.

Now I am at my locker with my two of my best girl friends: Mickie and Kaitlyn. My best friend Big Show has left already because he needed to pick up his little sister at the middle school. Mickie and Kaitlyn are trying to get me to come to the club with them tonight.

"Come on Kel, we haven't seen each other in over a week we need to hangout and have some fun, especially since your break up with Drew. You haven't done anything," Kaitlyn tells me.

"Yeah Kelly, come out with us. You know we always have fun when we go to the club." Mickie agrees

"I don't know guys. What if Drew is there? I know that he is going to try and talk to me to try to get me back. And I don't want to be bothered" I tell them.

"Well you know Show won't let him get anywhere near you. You should have heard him over break when we were hanging out at the mall! You are lucky to have Show as a best friend." Mickie tells me

"Aww he is the best." I tell them

I met Big Show the first day of freshman year. He was the tallest/biggest guy in the whole school and you couldn't miss him. I accidently bumped into him trying to find my math class. I thought he was going to be really mean, but he turned out to be the nicest guy in the whole school. I call him my teddy bear because he is the sweetest guy ever. Show wasn't too keen to the idea of me dating Drew from the start, but with me loving to give people the benefit of the doubt, I told him that Drew was different when we were together. At first that was okay, but later on I realized how much Drew bullied other people and when he got angry it was scary and he wouldn't talk to me for two days.

As we walk to my Range Rover, Kaitlyn asks, "So are you going to come to the club with us tonight?"

"Ehh I don't know guys…" I tell them hesitantly

"Oh come on Kelly, you'll have fun. Even Show is coming out and you know how much he hates going when you don't." Mickie whines

"Oh come on Show goes out with you guys all the time when I don't/cant go." I tell them.

"Ok whatever. So are you in?" Mickie says.

I think about it as we reach my car that my dad got me last year. My dad is really into cars, with him being a part time mechanic, and I really didn't have a choice of not getting one. Even my sister and brother got a new car too! Ever since the divorce he has been trying to make up for my mom not being there. He is always doing way too many grand gestures and I tell him that he doesn't need to do it but he always tells me that he wants to. "Ok I will go" I tell them

"Yes! We are going to have so much fun tonight. All of the girls are going to be there" Kaitlyn exclaims

"All of them?" I ask

"Yeah all of them; Alicia, Maria, Christy, AJ, Mickie, Ashley, Candice and Melina. It will be a girls night." Mickie says

"Oh yeah right. Alicia is going to be with Jack, Melina with JoMo, AJ with Daniel, Maria and Christy with Punk and Christian, Alex and Ashley, and Candice is going to be flirting with Randy as always." Kaitlyn says

"I don't get why they don't just get together." I tell my two friends as I drive to my house.

"Candice says that Randy isn't looking for a relationship right now. Didn't he just get out of a relationship with some girl from TNAHS; Sam or something" Mickie asks

"Yeah I think so, I heard that she cheated and he walked in on her and some random dude." Kaitlyn states.

"I heard about that but I still think that Candice is wasting her time but if she likes the kid than more power to her." Mickie states

"Oh come on guys its not like we are having any luck finding guys." I say

Kaitlyn gives me a look that says 'bitch please' but I just ignore her. "Whatever. Lets do our homework so we can figure out what we are going to wear tonight." She says as we walk into my house.

My dad isn't home because right after work he heads straight to the shop and my brother and sister are both at college in California so I pretty much have the house all to myself most of the time. We finish our homework at about 5:00 and head upstairs to my closet to find some outfits to wear tonight. Clothes are another thing that my dad likes to buy for me; actually he just gives me some money and tells me to have fun. I don't spend all of it, but he gives it to me so frequently that I can't keep track. I don't go anywhere that expensive that much and some of the clothes are my sisters that she got tired of, which happens a lot. My sister does take advantage of my dad and his generosity but I still love her the same.

Kaitlyn decides to keep on her jeans and black converse, but picks out a leopard print tank top and a black leather jacket to match the black streaks she put in her hair. She also decides to put her hair into a bump to complete her look. Mickie goes the more sexier route by wearing black skinny jeans, black boots, a bustier spaghetti strap crop top that shows off her toned stomach, and a jean jacket over it. She doesn't do much with her hair and she leaves it down. I opt for regular jeans, a T-shirt with a pink hoodie, and pink and black Nike shoes. I didn't do much with my hair and just left it wavy. Kaitlyn and Mickie didn't look too happy about my outfit choice, but I didn't care, I just wanted to be comfortable.

By the time we were all ready, it was going to 7:00. The club was only 15 minutes away and by the time we got there, there was a ton of people already dancing.

"Wow, it's really busy tonight." I say

"Isn't it always" Kaitlyn asks

"Yeah but not this early." I tell her

"But it's the first night back from break, everyone wants to blow off some steam before really getting back into school" Mickie states.

"True. Hey there's Show." I say

The three of us push our way through the crowd to join my best friend Big Show. Melina, Maria, Christy, and Ashley are already on the dance floor with their guys and its just AJ, Show, Mickie, Kaitlyn, Candice, Alicia, Mickie, and me are at the huge booth that Show was able to secure for all of us. I go up to my best friend, Show, and give him the biggest hug ever.

"Hey teddy bear I've missed you. How was your break?" I ask Show.

"It was amazing. But I missed you too!" Show tells me wrapping me into a big bear hug.

"Man have I missed your hugs," I tell him

"And I missed giving them" he laughs, "Have you talked to Drew lately?" He asks suspiciously.

"NO" I tell him. "He hasn't stopped texting me over break and I'm worried I am going to see him here tonight. I just don't want to deal with him anymore."

"Well he won't get anywhere near you and if he does just text me and ill be there ASAP." Show tells me.

"Thanks Show, you're the best. Wanna go dance?" I ask him.

"Hell yeah! Lead the way pretty lady" Show jokes with me.

Surprisingly I am having a good time. I am with my friends dancing my ass off, the DJ is playing the best mixes and there has been no sign of Drew. But just as I think that, I spot him over at the bar, just staring at me like a creep. I turn away from him but I can still feel his eyes on me. I walk off the dance floor and find Show at out booth.

I tell him, "I am so creeped out right now. I was dancing having a good time and then I see Drew just staring at me."

"Don't worry about him just have some fun" Show tells me.

"Ok I'll try" I say. I head over to the bar to get something to drink when I accidentally bump into someone. "OMG I am so sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going." I say. When I look up, I realize that was Edge. "Sorry Edge, I guess I'm a little distracted."

"Hey no problem. I was just heading over to the bar, you want anything?" he asks me.

"Yeah sure. I was heading over there too." I tell him

Edge and I weren't close but we were in the small circle; Maria, Christy, Melina, and Ashley were all dating his best friends so we did hang out in a big group when we all did stuff. The last time I heard, Edge was dating Lita. Us girls weren't very fond of her and just put up with her whenever she came with Edge when the group hung out. I didn't think that Lita was right for him at all and I'm not saying that just because I think he is cute and have had a crush on him since 8th grade. Yes, I Kelly, like Edge, and only Big Show, Kaitlyn, and Mickie know this. I wouldn't dare tell the Maria for the simple fact that she has the biggest mouth and couldn't keep a secret to save her life. But we still loved her all the same.

"Well would you look at that," Edge says, taking me away from my thoughts. He points over to the dance floor where I see Mickie grinding/dancing with John.

"Well its about time. I didn't think she would ever go up to him." I blurted out "Shit, I wasn't suppose to say that."  
"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. Plus I know for a fact that John likes her." He tells me giving me his signature smile. God he is so cute. Even in just a pair of jeans and a black short-sleeve T-shirt that shows off his tattoos

"Really. That's great! I hope things work out for them." I say

"Well I better get back to the DJ booth. It was good talking to you. I'll see you around?" He asks.

"Yeah, hey are you are going to Derrick's birthday bash right?" I ask back.

"Oh yeah I'll see you there." He says looking over to the DJ booth to see the other DJ waving him over. "Well I better go before he loses it. I'll see ya Kelly." He says

"See ya Edge," I say smiling as he walks away. God, why did he have to be so damn cute!


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but the story line.**

**Edge POV**

The club was really hot tonight. Everyone was on the dance floor. I left the booth to Gabe, the other DJ, so I could go get a drink and I bumped into Kelly. We talked for a while and I couldn't stop thinking about how cute she was. In the 9th grade I almost asked her out but I was too much of a chicken. The last time I heard, she was going out with Drew McIntyre. Gabe was dong a great job so I let him do his thing and went over to my friends.

"Hey man you did great and so is Gabe," John says to me.

"Thanks man,"

"So I saw you were talking to Kelly," Christian says to me

"Yeah and…"

"Dude, you've had a crush on her since we were freshmen, I think its time you man up and ask her out." Alex says

"I heard that her and Drew aren't together anymore" Punk adds

"Oh yeah and how do you know that?" I ask

"Do you know who I am dating?" Punk asks me

"Of course Maria would tell you. She is the biggest gossip ever." JoMo says

"Hey now, that's my girl you're talking about" Punk defends his girl friend

"What? You know that it is true. She can't really keep a secret for that long. Remember when she told everyone about how you long you lasted?" Randy says smirking at the memory.

"I thought we agreed that we would never bring that up again?" Punk asks embarrassed.

"No, you agreed that we would never bring it up again. WE said we were never going to forget that ever." Primo laughs. We all laugh at that.

The night goes better than ever. I love hanging with my boys, we always know how to have fun when we are together. As we are talking, Derrick points out that the girls are heading our way. Inside I'm groaning because I'm single now with all my boys who have their girls. Well John and Randy technically don't have girlfriends at the moment, but John and Mickie and Randy and Candice have had something going on for a while and it's a matter of time before they hook up and go out.

"Hey boys." Kaitlyn says going over to Derrick.

"Hey babe." Derrick kisses her.

"Do you guys want to dance?" Candice asks, directed toward Randy.

"Sure, lets go." Randy says as Candice grabs his hand and leads him to the dance floor.

One by one, each of my friends get led to the dance floor. I just hang back and chill. I haven't gotten to do that in a while so I'm enjoying my time. As I am scanning the club, I see Kelly getting dragged out by Drew.

"The fuck..." I say to myself. I follow them out just in time to see Drew yelling at Kelly and start to raise his hand to hit her. I run towards them just in time to stop Drew from hitting Kelly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warn him

"Oh yeah and what are you gunna do huh? Why don't you mind your own business, Edge." Drew says.

"I will beat the crap out of you if you don't let her go…NOW." I say getting angrier by the second. "When any guy puts their hands on a woman, its everybody's business. Now let her go.

Drew lets Kelly go to get into my face. We stare each other down until Kelly speaks up.

"Guys stop. Drew just go home and leave me alone. We aren't together anymore and you broke up with me, remember?" Kelly says.

Drew and I continue to stare each other down. Kelly is still trying to get one of us to stop. I want to for her but I just can't let this prick get the best of me. It's not until Randy and Alex come out when Drew starts to back off.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Alex asks

"Is there a problem Drew?" Randy questions. "I hope not or else we are going to have some problems."

Damn I love having Randy as a friend. He always has my back.

Seeing as he is outnumbered, Drew backs off. "Nahh man, I was just leaving. I'll see you at practice." Drew says.

"I'll see you there." Randy replies.

Drew leaves and I thank Randy and Alex for helping out. When they leave, Kelly walks up to me.

"Thanks for getting Drew off of me." Kelly says

"No problem. I just hate when I see any guy put their hands on a girl." I tell her.

"Well thanks." Kelly says.

She goes inside and I kick myself for babbling like an idiot. I head back inside and let off Gabe and do my thing. I look on the dance floor and see Kelly dancing with Justin Gabriel, with all of her friends dancing with the rest of my friends. I see Randy dancing with Candice. I really hope he doesn't lead her on. He says that he doesn't want a relationship right now, but still flirting with Candice. Lord knows that she is falling for it. But Randy is a good guy and I know hat if he doesn't like her like that, he will let her down easy. I see John and Mickie dancing too. Those two couples need to just go out already. Everyone is just waiting for the day; we might even have a party.

Kelly looks good tonight; she always looks good, even when she's playing volleyball or soccer or basketball. She is a great player in all three sports.

I finish up my set and Gabe goes on for the rest of the night. I head over to my friends who are hanging out at a booth, eating fries.

"Dude, you were great tonight," JoMo tells me slapping my hand and pushing over to let me sit down.

"Thanks man, I'm just glad to be off now." I tell him

"So what's going on between you and Kelly?" Christian asks me.

"Ooo what is going on?" Christy asks too.

"Nothing is going on. Why would you ask?" I ask them trying to avoid the question.

"Well Randy told us that him and Alex saved your ass from getting into it with Drew over Kelly." Christian replies.

"Oh that. Well I saw them go outside and Kelly looked scared and when I went out there Drew was going to hit her. It's no big deal." I say.

"No big deal!?" Christy says, "You saved one of my friends from being hit by her psycho EX-boyfriend. I'm glad you told us cause she would never tell us herself. I'm go to go find her and make sure she is okay." She turns to Christian, "I'll see you later babe." She kisses him and with that she goes off to find Kelly.

"Man, what if Kelly didn't want her know and then gets mad at me?" I ask

"What's the big deal man, it's not like you like her or anything…" John says in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh shut the hell up. You all know that I've liked her. I just don't want any of her friends to know," I say looking at all the guys who are dating/talking to her friends.

"Dude, don't worry, we wont say a word." Punk tells me, talking for the whole group.

"Why don't I believe you?" I ask them.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing but the story line.**

**Kelly POV**

I am freaking out inside. Drew just dragged me outside and was going to hit me, and then Edge comes out and stops him. I really wanted to give him a thank you kiss but then that would just ruin everything and give away that I like him. I barely know him, but he just has this air about him that attracts me to him.

When I get back into the club, I start dancing with Justin and Edge gets back into DJing. Justin is a great dancer, but we've tried the boyfriend/girlfriend thing and it was just weird, so we stick to being friends. Other than Big Show, he's the one guy I can tell anything to.

"Justin, can I tell you something?" I ask him while we are dancing.

"Yeah, you know you can tell me anything." He tells me.

"Okay but you can't go blabbing around, I don't want it getting out when it's never going to happen." I tell him

"Kells, you can tell me anything and I won't tell anyone unless you tell me I can." He reassures me.

"OK, well, just a few minutes ago, Drew dragged me outside and just when he was about to hit me..." Justin cut me off.

"Wait! Drew hit you?" He asked. I could see that he was about to explode, so I finished.

"Well if you didn't cut me off…just when Drew was about to hit me, Edge stopped him and got him to let me go." I finished

"So your crush saved you from your ex-boyfriend. How ironic." Justin teased.

"Oh shut up, yes he saved me from Drew and I was tempted to give him a thank you kiss but I chickened out." I told him.

"Oh Kelly, its okay. You're beautiful, if you want Edge; I believe you can get him. I mean come on! You are beautiful, the captain of the soccer, volleyball, and basketball teams, and you are on the honor roll. I think you can get Edge to like you. In fact I think you can get him to dance with you right now." Justin tells me. During the last things he said he had this stupid look of his face.

"What are you up to?" I ask him. He looks over my shoulder and I see Edge heading our way. "Oh no, what am I going to do?"

"Don't freak out. You'll be fine and you are a great dancer so you'll be fine. Plus if he wants o dance and/or talk to you that must mean he might like you. Just have fun and be yourself. That's what people love about you the most." He tells me before walking away, leaving me to fend for myself.

"Justin! Get back here!" I hiss at him. He just looks over his shoulder and gives me a Thumbs up before starting to dance with Alicia, who also gives me a thumbs up. My friends are going to be dead when I get through with them. As I glare at them, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, knowing who it is. As I turn around, I open my eyes and smile.

"Oh hey Edge." I say.

"Hey Kelly. Wanna dance?" He asks me.

"Sure. I would love to." I say. As he leads me out to the dance floor, I am a nervous wreck. Justin told me I am a good dancer but when I dance with him I'm comfortable and right now I am so nervous that I don't think that I can dance right.

Thankfully my favorite song, What You Got by Colby O'Donis and Akon, comes on and I get a little more confidence. As the song starts, I move to the music and Edge's hands move to my hips. I get goosebumps from his touch but I keep dancing and soon we are grinding together. I am lost in all of this and I never want it to end. Luckily Get Low by Lil John & The Eastsideboyz comes on and Edge doesn't move but keeps on dancing. He is such a good dancer that I never want the night to end, but I am finally brought back to reality when the other DJ says that this is the final song.

"Crap, what time is it?" I ask him.

"Umm…almost 12:30." He replies.

"Shit, I told my dad I would be home by 12 and if I wasn't I would text him." I say

"Oh ok, well just text him and I'm sure your dad will understand.' He tells me.

"I hope so." I say as I walk back to the table where I left my stuff. Edge follows me and I get nervous all over again one I am finished texting my dad.

"All set?" He asks me.

"Yeah I hope so. I should get going though, just in case he does want me home now." I say.

"Oh yeah…I had a great time tonight." Edge says as he rubs the back of his neck and flashes me one of his amazing smiles.

"Yeah I did too." I say smiling back at him. "And thanks for saving me from Drew." Before I can chicken out, I kiss him on his cheek and walk towards Kaitlyn, Mickie, Big Show, and Alicia.

"Girl, I knew you had it in you." Alicia says once I reach them.

"Kells, you just kissed Edge on the cheek! I didn't think you had it in you," Kaitlyn squeals.

"Yeah neither did I. I didn't even look at him after, I just walked away." I say

"Yeah but at least you did it. Now he knows you like him." Mickie says.

"Is this all you guys gonna talk about the rest of the night?" Big Show asks.

"Yes" We all say in unison.

"Then I'm out. See you guys tomorrow." Show says and heads over to Justin, Derrick, and CM Punk.

"Soo tell us more!" Alicia says as we head out to the car.

**So this is what I have so far. Tell me what you think and review!**

**I kind of have writers block so please bear with me.**


End file.
